


Rememorārī: Fulmen

by Okami_no_fude



Series: Linked Universe oneshots [20]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Link's unnamed mother is mentioned, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memory Loss, Remembering a memory, Twilight & Four & Wind are mentioned, Wild centric, familial bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_no_fude/pseuds/Okami_no_fude
Summary: Family isn't always about blood.This newly retrieved old memory showed just that.
Relationships: Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412722
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	Rememorārī: Fulmen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pan (Lucky_Cassandra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/gifts).



> This is for Pan, my best online friend! Happy birthday!  
> You are such a wonderful person and I will smack anyone who says otherwise!
> 
> Third in the Rememorārī series, but can be read as a stand-alone.  
> I also thank Brook for being my beta reader for this piece as well.
> 
> [Linked Universe](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/) belongs to @jojo56830 on Tumblr  
> Legend of Zelda and all characters belong to Nintendo

“You wait for the right timing, then roll to the side and around them when the enemy is about to perform a downward attack. That takes you to their backside, which is the weakest point of any enemy you’re facing, and allows you to deliver a devastating attack!”  
“That’s an impressive technique Wind, a nifty way of getting to an enemy’s unprotected back.”  
“Isn’t it a bit risky for you to wait when they are about to attack?”  
“Well yeah, but they would be left wide open even if they were expecting me to parry, which they weren’t if they went through the attack!!”  
“...you got a point, sometimes my back slices were predicted by the enemy, and they acted accordingly.”  
  


Wild let a little smile appear on his face when his mentor had conceded defeat at the logic from the youngest of their group. 

They were taking a much-needed break at the Kara Kara Bazaar at his Hyrule when they switched and stumbled out into the desert in the middle of the day.  
Thankfully Wild had enough chilly elixirs for all of them to reach the oasis without too much trouble.

Most of them were in the inn resting, but some of them were still full of energy and as such decided to spend their time showing off some of their combat moves. Wind, the ever-eager sailor had volunteered to go first and show off his skills.  
The Champion just decided to sit on the side this time and watch, as most of his tactics couldn’t (and well aware that it shouldn’t) be imitated, especially not without the Sheikah Slate.  
It was interesting to watch Wind, Four, and Twilight share their sword techniques. He wondered if he could replicate some of them.  
  


He turned his focus back on the trio just in time to see Wind performing a vertical slice onto the makeshift dummy’s head before the sailor leaped over it. “And that’s the vertical slice attack! I use it when the enemy is about to do a sweeping move!”

Huh, that was exactly like one of Twilight’s own sword techniques, the helm splitter.  
The smith must have thought the same thing.

“Hey Twilight, didn’t you have a similar move?”  
The ranch hand nodded. “Interesting that we have similar techniques. Although the helm splitter is a follow-up technique for me; I need to perform a shield attack first to stun them.”  
“A shield attack? What, you ram into them or something with a shield?”  
Twilight shrugged at Four’s inquiry. “For the most part. But if you time it correctly, you can deflect projectiles and have enemies recoil when their attacks are parried with a shield attack too.”  


Wild let out a content sigh as he watched Twilight show the smaller two his combat technique. He couldn’t put a finger as to why, but seeing his mentor teaching someone, it filled him with a feeling of nostalgia; as if he once learned under someone who also cared for him deeply as a person, not just as a student.

The clap of metal hitting metal triggered something deep within his mind and he was suddenly pulled into a different scene. 

\---

_The young boy panted as he skidded to a halt, sweat dripping down from his forehead as the hot desert air blew through the oasis._ _  
__“You should be able to do more, little voe. You won’t be able to protect yourself from stronger enemies, let alone others!”_ _  
__Link tightened his grip on this shield as he braced himself for another attack from the fearsome Gerudo chieftess, the tall and proud Urbosa. She was like lightning; swift, and each strike held immense power, so much that he felt them throughout his whole body like a shockwave as she struck his shield._

_*Clang*_ _  
  
_

_The boy who had barely entered his teens let out a yelp as he was forced back by the immense force of the adult Gerudo warrior, failing to push her back with the shield like she had first shown him before the training session started._

_He lost balance and toppled onto the desert ground, sand kicking up into a cloud of dust as his back made contact._

_Link’s shield arm was beginning to feel numb with the battering it had endured, and he could not help but let out a groan of discomfort._

_A shadow suddenly cast over him, and the teen properly looked up to see the Gerudo chieftess towering over him. She was silent, her piercing gaze staring at him unwaveringly._

_He couldn’t help but think the gaze looked...judgemental._

_Was she one of the ones who didn't believe him to be worthy of the sword of evil’s bane? The mystical sword he pulled out a year prior?_

_“Link. Why are you lying there? Get up and fight.”_ _  
__“What, so you can beat me to a pulp and try to discourage me from being a wielder of the Master Sword?”_

_…_

_  
__“Do you really think that way, naive Voe?”_ _  
__Crap, he said that out loud didn’t he?_

 _Urbosa approached closer to where he laid, a faint aura of lightning running through the scimitar._ _  
__He feared that he had pissed her off too much._

_But even though he had braced himself to be smacked, the pain never came._

_Putting her shield and scimitar away, she knelt down on one knee in front of where he laid._ _  
__“Do you know why I am putting you through the “ringer”, so to speak, voe?”_

 _From what his mother had told him, he could guess why._ _  
__Hesitantly he spoke. “B-because you and Her Late Majesty the Queen were good friends, and as such, you see Her Highness, Princess Zelda, as someone to protect? And you are testing me to see I’m capable of protecting Her Highness?”_

 _“That is only partially the reason. I never liked the fact that you had drawn the Legendary Blade of Evil’s Bane, especially with the fact how the King of Hyrule takes prophecies very seriously. The fact you have pulled it means that the innocent days of Zelda would be cut short…”_ _  
__Link knew it. It was all about her Highness-_ _  
__“...And that of yours, young Link.”_ _  
__The corner of Urbosa’s mouth twitched upward as she saw, what he assumed to be, his confused look._

_“Her late Majesty isn’t the only good friend I had outside of Gerudo city, young one. Your mother is also one too.”_

_...Oh._

_  
__“While your mother may be the Hylian ambassador to the Gerudo tribe, it does not mean that is the only relationship we had. Your mother often came over to the Gerudo city to play when she was younger. She is practically my sister in all but blood, just like how Her Majesty was for me. It’s hard to not see you two as children of my own,” she stated with a wistful sigh._ _  
__Urbosa brought her focus back to Link. “Do you know how hard your mother cried afterward when she came in bearing the news of you, her own child, not even in his teens, pulling out the Master Sword? How much I ached for Zelda, and for you? Both of you were basically sent to be a sacrifice to save the Kingdom, and at such a young age too. No mother would be happy about that, and seeing both of my best friends’ children being slated for that ‘destiny’, it hit me hard as well.”_ _  
__  
__Link felt Urbosa lifting his chin up lightly to peer deeply into his eyes._ _  
__“You know, your mother had requested me to train you in this, in doing the perfect parry.”_

_His eyes widened at that. His mother asked the Gerudo leader to personally teach him, a boy?_

_But why? He has been training under his father to be a knight at a very young age (a fact that Link knew his mother hadn’t fully approved of), and despite his age, he has proven that he is highly skilled in fighting. Why did his mother ask to teach him more about fighting?_ _  
__Before those questions could tumble out of his mouth, Urbosa spoke up again._ _  
  
_

_“She knows that you are very capable of fighting, young Voe, but she spoke her worry about how you seem to favor offensive swordplay and no defense. She admitted that you are one of the best nimble fighters, capable of overwhelming opponents with a barrage of attacks.”_ _  
__Link felt his eyes widen even further at Urbosa’s statement. His mother actually knew about his fighting style? His gentle, sweet mother who disliked violence, had actually watched and picked up on how he fought?_ _  
__“But,” the Gerudo hardened her tone, making him return his focus on Urbosa. “What if your enemy could keep up with you and instead overwhelm you? You need to be able to utilize your shield to disrupt any foe’s attacks. That is why she asked me to teach you this technique, the perfect parry. Do it at the right timing and any foe would flinch, giving you a way to both defend yourself while still being offensive.”_

 _  
__The Gerudo chieftess dusted the sand off her knees and clothes as she stood up._

 _Then offered her hand._ _  
__  
__“If we can’t change your fate, we will do everything in our power to make sure you will_ _survive_ _. Now, will you take this trial of mine to become the best there is in both offense and defense?”_

 _  
__Her emerald green eyes sparked with a fierce but compassionate light._

_That light was not so different from the one he often saw in his mother’s sapphire blue eyes._

_His chest surged with overwhelming warmth._

_With the flames of determination rekindled within him, Link pushed himself off the ground and firmly grasped Urbosa’s outstretched hand._

_  
__“Yes, I will.”_

_Urbosa answered his firm grasp with one of her own; a proud, motherly smile on her face. “That’s the spirit Link!”_

_  
  
_

\---

The ringing sounds of clashing metal and laughter filling the area brought Wild out of the impromptu memory trip. It seems that he wasn’t in his memories for too long this time.  
“I guess you are back, Wild?” the presence next to him spoke softly.  
The corner of his mouth twitched as he exhaled deeply. “I guess so. When did you get here, Time?”  
“Just a minute or two after I started hearing the clanging of metal. I came to check when I saw you like that.”  
A comfortable silence surrounded the two, both of them content with watching the training session that was going on in front of them. Wild was mildly surprised that Time wasn’t asking any questions regarding his little dive into a resurfaced memory. He could tell the curiosity was swirling in the old man’s mind, but Time was opting to stay quiet, not prying. 

But he was still there, silently offering him a place to open up, to share if he wanted to. 

It was as if he was in the presence of Urbosa again. An unreadable and fierce, but also caring, second parent. 

It was a comforting feeling for him. 

He rarely remembered anything about himself before he became Zelda’s personal guard, let alone any information about his blood family. But learning that his mother truly cared about him, just as much as Urbosa had, it gave him a sense of warmth.  
  
The same feeling he gets when spending time with his current traveling companions. 

_So, I guess this is what familial love feels like,_ Wild realizes as he slightly leaned onto the elder hero’s side, a small smile dancing on his lips.  
  
 _I wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world._

**Author's Note:**

> outtake (i took this out since it didn't fit but I still found it a bit humorous)
> 
> _Urbosa answered his firm grasp with one of her own; a proud, motherly smile on her face. “That’s the spirit Link!”_
> 
> _Then, said smile slowly morphed into what seemed to be a slightly sadistic one._  
>  _“Now, why don’t we approach this in a different manner and have you experience firsthand what it’s like to be on the receiving end of a perfect parry? That way you can know what your foes would feel like?”_


End file.
